


Sweet Dairren

by LadyDarksbane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarksbane/pseuds/LadyDarksbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pairing between FemCousland and Dairren, son of Bann Loren. What I envision their night alone in her bed to be like. It's basic PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dairren

 

* * *

"Hello, my lady. I was hoping you'd seek me out. It's always wonderful to see you." Dairren lifted Sloane's hand, bring it to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, lingering over long before letting go.

Sloane smiled widely, thinking back to when they'd met earlier in the spring. She'd become instantly enamored with his charm and good looks. It didn't take her long to make a play for him, snatching him out from beneath the noses of the other noble daughters also vying for his attention. She glanced around her father's study, catching Iona's eye. "And I was hoping to get you alone," she purred boldly.

Memories of their numerous trysts since then flooded her senses, sending a pleasant tingling racing through her blood. It pooled in her loins, driving her to seek _something_ that would quench the need. That _something_ could only be Dairren. "As much as I desire that also, you know your mother is expecting you for dinner as is mine, but after that, the night is ours."

"I look forward to it, though I can scarcely imagine how I'm going to sit through dinner without embarrassing myself. I'd rather make a meal out of you," Sloane wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his then she whispered in his ear. "Too bad you won't get rid of your mother's lady-in-waiting so we could have our dessert right here."

Dairren groaned softly, wrapping her in his embrace. He could feel his cock swell and harden within his smallclothes as he intimately pressed against her. His hands cupped her ass, sliding her mound over his swollen member, teasing himself as well as her. "I would, but I suspect that would lead to us being discovered in a rather compromising position."

"No doubt you are right," Sloane undulated her hips against him, eliciting a harsh groan from his lips. "I suppose I should leave you to recover. I'll be looking forward to later. Remember three light taps on my door."

* * *

Dairren walked into Sloane's bedchamber, looking sinfully scrumptious wearing only a pair of loose linen trousers. As he stepped further into the room, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Sloane stood beside her bed, dressed in a most enticing ensemble, in anticipation of his arrival. She had spent the last few hours since dinner in preparation for this night, and everything was perfect. Her hair, freshly washed, curled softly around her shoulders, smelling of flowers and sunshine. She had taken a long, luxurious bubble bath, and her body smelled softly of vanilla and lavender. Her skin was soft and glowing, gently scented by oils and perfume.

Her eyes were dark and smoldering against her creamy skin, cheeks flushed with desire and anticipation, her full lips were softly glossed, shiny and begging to be kissed. She saw his gaze travel down her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, taking everything in, appreciating the sight of her, ready and waiting for him.

He slowly gazed at her, taking in the sight of her full breasts nearly spilling over the top of the floor length red linen shift that she wore. He drank in every little detail. His eyes widened as he saw the hip-length slit in her shift, the graceful curve of her leg, and the lace edge of her smallclothes just barely showing.

Her legs, looking a mile long, were a sight to behold, and as his gaze moved lower, he took note of her bare feet with her red painted toes. Everything about her screamed "FUCK ME." As he moved his eyes up her body, he seemed unable to believe what he was seeing, almost as though he expected her to vanish, a glamour or fade, merely sent to torment him.

The moments seemed to last an eternity, and finally he came to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her as if his very life depended on it. She felt his cock, hard and hot through his trousers, pressing against her thigh, showing her just how powerful of an effect she had on him.

Breaking their kiss, she pushed him back against the wall and knelt before him. Her body aching with desire, she slowly tugged the trousers down his narrow hips, allowing his swollen member to spring free. His breath caught in his throat as she slid her hands along his length, fingernails gently scraping. As she took his shaft deeply into her mouth, he let out a long, low moan, encouraging her to do more.

Time came to a stop while she tormented him with her tongue, flicking it quickly across his swollen head, sucking him deeply into her throat, her hands alternately caressing his smooth balls and stroking his shaft as she sucked on him.

He sank his hands into her hair, gently massaging her scalp as she did things to him that he had only dreamed of. As she increased the speed and style of her torment, he began clutching at her hair, pulling it, pulling her head back so he could see his cock slide in and out of her wet mouth. The sight of her full, red lips sliding around his shaft was so powerful that he clutched the back of her head and cried out as he spasmed deep within her throat.

As his climax ended he gently pulled her hair back, pulling her off of his still throbbing member. He knelt by her side and gently bit the side of her neck, while sliding his hand inside her shift, pushing her smallclothes out of the way. He gasped in shock at how smooth, swollen and wet her pussy was, and before she had time to think, he slid his fingers inside her, feeling the effect that sucking his cock and tasting him cum in her mouth had had on her.

As he slid his fingers inside her, she gasped, her whole body quivering at his touch. Gently, he pushed her back until she lay on the floor, open for his every touch. He laid next to her, one hand deep in her hair, pulling her head back to allow himself better access to her tender neck and throat, the other tormenting her wet, throbbing pussy.

Slowly he moved his fingers in and out of her, around her red, swollen pussy lips, gently teasing her. As he slid his fingers in and out, he began to tease her hard little clit with his thumb, flicking it with his thumbnail one moment and using the pad of his thumb the next, driving her wild with need. Her hips arched, pressing herself against his tormenting hand, wanting more. Rolling against her side, he trapped her and held her down while he ravaged her pussy.

As they lay there, she reached down between her legs and found the wetness he had created, gently coating her fingers. Once thoroughly wetted, she reached down and grasped his hardening cock, stroking him with the hot, wet juices of her desire. They lay there, stroking and teasing each other, neither of them seeming to breathe, only small sounds of passion managing to escape their mingling lips. Before long, they were thrusting against each other, becoming more vigorous in their play.

As he kissed her, she trapped his bottom lip between her teeth, gently but firmly biting down. He responded by nipping at her earlobe, causing her to gasp in pleasure and pain. She reached her free hand over and gently pinched his hard little nipple between her fingers, rolling and pulling on it, feeling it tauten between her fingers. As soon as she released his nipple, he trapped her hand in his, pushing it above her head as he kissed her, deep and hard.

Their breathing coming faster now, she could only manage one word, barely even a whisper, " _ **Please**_ ," and in one swift motion, he rolled on top of her and buried his long, hot cock inside her wet, aching pussy. She cried out as he entered her, spreading her open to receive all of his throbbing length. As he slid deeply within her tight walls, she felt the head of his cock hitting rock bottom, and as it did she cried out as she came.

Feeling her pussy quiver and throb around him, he thrust deeply within her throbbing passage relentlessly then released himself within her. They lay there quietly, bodies spent, his member still inside her, silently basking in the afterglow of their amazing encounter, hardly able to breathe. Finally, he raised himself up, looking her over, seeing her hair mussed and spread over the floor, her cheeks flushed with passion, and her lips swollen from kissing and biting.

A slow smile spread across his face, and before he could say anything, she opened her mouth, huskily whispering, "If you don't approach my father soon for my hand, I swear I'll kill you myself."

"Never fear, love, I already have."


End file.
